Once was
by Ellixer
Summary: They end up on a planet. New chapter now up!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The show and characters do not belong to me. Thats for Paramount and the creators of ST. The story is mine. so dont take it th.ank you very much   
  
The ship buckled underneath her and sparks flew. Janeway yelled out commands at her crew, but it all seemed futile. Janeway watched them fight to keep control, and it was a valiant fight. But useless. "Tuvok, patch this through the entire ship." She waited.  
"It is done." His voice never wavered.  
"All hands abandon ship. I repeat, all hands abandon ship." Everyone around her looked shocked. "I will take her down to the planet. I need all of you to lead the others there as well. I have'nt given up yet. Now go. That was an order." Tuvok and the other senoir officers stayed, as she expected. "I need you all especially to leave. Now don't argue." Sparks continued to fly around them.  
"Hey you'll need someone to fly this thing." Tom chipped in.  
"I must agree with the Luitenent." Tuvok said. She looked over at Chakotay. He had a concerned look on his face. Janeway knew what he was going to say.  
"Fine. Tom stays the rest leave. Understood?!" They all nodded and started in a run for the turbo lift.  
"B'Elanna isn't go to like this!" Harry Kim yelled after Tom as he passed.  
"Do you think you can get us down in one piece?" She asked.  
"Of course, nothing to it." He turned toward the console and scowled as his fingers began tapping against it. Janeway tapped at the console at her side looking at the imense damage that had been done to her ship. She could never have imagined what was happening. She had lost the only thing she thought she could control. Looking up at the viewscreen, Janeway saw the fast approaching trees.  
"Can you make it?" She asked. The ship rocked back and forth.  
"I've had plenty of practice." He was serious of course. There were many tales he told of the ships he had piloted and crashed. "Brace yourself!" He yelled as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet them. Janeway tried to hold on to her chair, but the impact sent her flying forward. She could hear explosions around her before she blacked out.  
Tom picked himself off the deck and inspected his body. A few broken bones, nothing he could'nt live with. He groaned as he sat back in the chair. "Captain!" He yelled out. There was no response. Only two emergency lights remained on, so he had to let his eyes adjust to the vast darkness. "Captain, can you hear me." This time there was somewhat of a groan. Tom slowly limped his way across the littered deck. Sparks still flew here and there. He pushed back pieces of metal, and a chair. The smoke that filled the air started to choke him. A fire burned to his left. Then another faint groan, just inches away. "Captain!" He yelled as he saw an arm. Tom struggled to lift the metal that covered Janeway. He tried to fight the smoke that threatened to consume him. He would'nt let his lungs give in. Tom fought until he collapsed with no energy left to even pick himself up. "Don't worry Captain, we'll get out of here." Tom went into a fit of coughing. He was beginning to get tired. He felt the need to sleep. Then he heard a noise. A light came toward him.  
"There you are Luitenent." It was the Doctor.  
"The Captain," Tom caughed," she's trapped."   
"Yes, I can see that. Now don't worry." Tom could vaguely see the Doctor's hand coming at him. Something touched his neck. Then Tom fell to the blackness.  
  
  
Chakotay looked at the faces of the people around him in the flyer. He had decided a shuttle would be best for them to get the Captain and Tom, if they were still alive. They had all watched the dramatic scene play out before their eyes. Doubts paced through his mind, but Chakotay hoped he was wrong. He looked at B'Elanna, who remained stoic and concentrated on the task at hand. Though Chakotay could see many emotions play across her features. He could understand what she was going through. Finally he turned to Tuvok. "We should be transported straight to the bridge. We can't waist time, it's valuable." Tuvok only nodded.  
"Harry, I want you, Ensign Waters, and Ensign Leize to come with me. Get ready, there will probably be a lot of smoke." They all nodded in agreement. B'Elanna looked at him in protest, and began to say something.  
He stopped her before she could start. "Not in your condition, you would be more valuable here."  
"Within transporter range commander." Tuvok reported.  
"Okay, are you all ready." They nodded. "Lets go."   
They were instantly covered in smoke.   
"Commander, over here!" The Doctor yelled a few feet in front of them. Chakotay was immediatly concerned when he saw what the Doctor was crouched next to. Kathryn was lying there with huge gashes across her body. Sprawled next to her was Tom, who looked bruised and bloody.  
"We must hurry." The Doctor urged.   
"Chakotay to the Flyer. Seven to beem up."  
  
  
Tom screamed in pain. At first he thought he was still on the bridge, then hands grabbed him pushing him down. He realzed Seven was standing over him. "Where are we?"  
"On the planet. You have been unconsous for several days."  
"How many days?"  
"Nine." She answered as if it was nothing. Tom was at a loss for words, for a moment.  
"Where's the Captain?" The last thing he remembered was seeing her trapped.  
"She is in a coma. Much of the sickbay was destroyed by fire, so very little was able to be recovered. We did not have the proper equipment to take care of your injurys properly. The people here do not have the advanced knowledge that we have, but it helped. I will get the Doctor." Seven turned and left. Pain pushed through Tom's vains, making him groan. One of his legs was in a cast as well as his wrist. He did not want to move for fear of pain, but in the end he tried to sit up. It took considerable energy, but he managed to push himself up. He breathed in deeply, and his lungs seered with pain. Tom looked around for water, but could find none.  
"What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled from behind him. He hurried around the bed to where Tom sat with legs dangling over the edge. "You should be lying down. You need to rest." He managed to push Tom back down.  
"I need water." Tom managed to say.   
"Well why didn't you say so." The Doctor walked out of the room. A smile creeped on Tom's face. The Doctor always had such a good bedside manner. He walked back in carrying a jug and a glass. He handed Tom the glass. "Well, I thought you were thirsty?" Tom looked at the glass. Surely the Doctor must be mistaken. There was not enough water in there for a baby. A baby!!  
"Where's B'Elanna?"  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask. She's resting I'm sure. She'll probably be here shortly. I had to practically pry her away from you." Tom drank the drop of water in his glass. And relaxed somewhat.  
  
B'Elanna could never remember a time when things were simple, only easier. Things seem so complicated these days. Being stranded in the middle of nowhere, trying to get home alive, and trying to have a life. She could remember when she had loved him, hated, then loved him again even more. Now he was yet again slipping through her fingers. There had been that time there shuttle had exploded and they were stranded. When she had finally confessed her love. There was the ship that took over his mind, that planet with the liquid people, and countless other unimagineable things that have happened to them. Yet they somehow always make it through. Now this. Not to mention at a time when she was having their child. He couldn't have waited. But that's Tom . She wouldn't have him any other way.  
She struggled up out of the bed. It has been enough time to please the Doctor. She couldn't stay away long, and he knows that. B'Elanna walked out into the beautiful sunshine. This planet felt like a safe haven after so many years of turmoil. She walked across the courtyard to the room where Tom was. She only hoped that he had changed for the better. As she walked into the room the Doctor greeted her in his usual sarcastic way.  
"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came back. Don't blame me if you don't get enough rest. No one ever listens to me."  
"How is he?"  
"He is fine. Could do with a change of attitude." The Doctor walked over to Tom, and she followed. She was surprised to find him awake.  
"Doc says I'll be good in no time." Tom smiled his usual charming smile. B'Elanna couldn't have been more happier in her life than at that very moment.  
"How are you doing?" She asked. And kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Fine, just very sore. How are you doing?" He touched her belly.  
"She could do with more rest if you ask me." They both looked up at the Doctor. He gave an annoyed look and left the room.  
"I'm doing ok."  
"So, you're not mad at me."  
"Why would I be mad at you flyboy."  
"You know, I'm a lucky man."  
"Yes you are." She held his hand  
"I don't mean just for surviving what I did, but being loved by you."  
"I know what you meant." They smiled. Then B'Elanna felt pain surge through her body.  
"What's wrong?" Tom sat up despite some difficulty.  
"I thinks it's time." She looked up at him. He smiled then concern crossed his face.  
"Hey Doc!!" He yelled.  
"Yes now what is it?" But the Doctor instantly knew what the problem was.  
  
  
I worked for a little while on this, it may suck, I don't know. Please review for me. I would like any help for my story . Hope you like it. 


	2. One year Later

Not my characs niether is STV. The story is mine.  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
Kathryn opened her eyes with difficulty. There seemed to be a bright light in her face that was blinding her. Finally her eyes adjusted, and she realized it was just sunlight. She tried to move but found it difficult. Unsure of what was wrong and what to do she laid there for a moment. She did not know where she was and became confused. Kathryn knew she wasn't on Voyager. The room about her was made from some type of mud material, much like the adobe homes found on ancient earth. The mattress she laid on seemed to be made from straw, and she could hear voices outside the open window. Then she heard a familiar voice, a comforting voice.  
"Don't worry I wont be long. You know I only visit once a week. I'll just be a few minutes, then we can go on a picnic. How does that sound, ok?" A few moments went by, then she heard his footsteps. He strode in with unfamiliar clothes, and stopped in his tracks when his eyes came upon her.  
"You're awake?!" He was motionless for a few moments, mouth agape, then turned and ran out the door. Kathryn was afraid he had left her, and was only a dream, then minutes later he returned with the Doctor.  
"Captain, it's good to see that you are awake. How are you feeling." Chakotay had sat at the edge of the bed and had taken her hand as the Doctor asked her this. She opened her mouth to respond, but found no sound came out. Kathryn struggled to make words come out, but they would not.  
"Well I'm not surprised with the trauma that you went through that you have lost your voice. Don't worry. I'll give you voice lessons, and you'll get it back." She nodded.  
"There's allot of therapy you need to go through. You've been in a coma for a year. You haven't used your muscles in a long time. And there's plenty of helping hands to guide you along the way." A year. But why? What could have happened? Why was she not on Voyager? Chakotay looked at her.  
"Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head no. "Well. You and Tom crashed Voyager on this planet after everyone had evacuated. You were both hurt pretty bad. You were the worst off. Tom only had a few broken bones, and bruises. You on the other hand were a different matter." Crashed the ship?  
"Yes." The Doctor said. "You suffered extensive internal bleeding, five broken bones, and some brain damage which explains your speech ability, and movement. Luckily the doctor here is not that bad, and helped. Although of course he doesn't have the knowledge that I have."  
Kathryn smiled briefly. She couldn't help but be lost by the events that were told to her.  
"Everyone can't wait to see you. The crew seems to like this planet. They are getting on with their lives." He frowned a moment and looked down, then looked up with a smile again. "You know this place reminds me of old Mexico. The people are very friendly. Most of the crew have built homes for themselves in a section of town all our own. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to see everyone later. You better rest now." He smiled and touched her cheek before getting up to leave.  
"Yes rest now. You have allot of work ahead." The Doctor left. She had been asleep for a year. She was sure she had plenty of rest, and didn't really need that much.  
The days came and went. The work was extremely difficult, but everyone came and helped her. She was happy to learn of B'Elanna's baby named Katy. They said she was named after one of the greatest people they know. Finally the day came when she could walk, or maybe more like shuffle, on her own. And there was a party in her honor.  
  
The scene before her was like none she had ever seen before. There were millions upon millions of stars in the sky. Hung everywhere, even in the trees, were little lights. In the center of the courtyard was a dance floor with a roof that lanterns hung from. People sat at the tables scattered everywhere, and others danced to the beautiful music. Kathryn had never felt so warm or happy before. And she sat there and watched her crew be happier than they had ever been while on Voyager. Maybe, this was the best thing that could of happened to them. B'Elanna and Tom danced, while Naomi, and Harry played with little Katy. Seven and Chakotay danced as well. Tuvok sat watching while Neelix talked his head off, until Samantha Wildman came and asked him to dance. Everyone had gone on with their lives just as Chakotay had said.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at her?"  
"What? Who?"  
"The Captain. You have been staring at her all night."  
"Are you jealous?" He smiled.  
"I do not get jealous."  
"How about I go get us some drinks?"  
"I am not thirsty."  
"Well I am. I'll be right back." She watched as he walked away. He didn't answer her question, only avoided it. She knew she was losing him as he sat down next to the Captain and smiled. There was nothing she could do. He had always loved Janeway, and she knew that, though he would never admit it. She sat down next to Harry.  
"What's wrong." He asked.  
"Nothing, I am fine." She continued to look at them together across the dance floor.  
"Worried huh?" He said looking where she was.  
"I have nothing to be worried about." She looked at him and he dropped the subject. But in reality, she was worried.  
  
"So, you having fun?" He smiled his big charming smile.  
"It....is...beaut..iful." She still struggled with her speech, but it was getting better. She was like one of those people recovering from a stroke.  
"Here I got you a drink."  
"Thank...you."  
"You want to dance?" She smiled.  
"I....can....barely....walk." He laughed.  
"Maybe next time."  
"The...sky... is....so....pretty." He looked up with her. They sat there saying nothing for little.  
"You remember that time we had to stay down on that planet, just the two of us?" She nodded. "Sometimes I wish we had never left." She wouldn't admit it, but she felt the same way. "Why have you always rejected me? And don't tell me it's because you're the Captain and not supposed to have a relationship with a crew member."  
"That....is...what ....I ....always...told....my..self. Really....I think...it was...some..thing...else." He looked at her, but she did not dare look at him.  
"What would that be?"  
"That... some...thing would....happen, and...I....would....lose...you. I...told...myself...it...would be....easier...if...I....didn't....show...what I....really...felt." She looked again at the people dancing. Kathryn noticed Seven staring at them from across the way.  
"Do you know what you put me through. I always tried to move on. And I always hoped that one day you would come around. All those times we had dinner together, I hoped that something more would come of them." He looked away across the dance floor.  
"Why are....you..tell..ing .....me...this...now?"  
"Because, it's either now or never. I couldn't miss this opportunity. It may never come again, or too late. I don't want to have any regrets." He sighed deeply.  
"Nor do I." She finally looked at him. "All ..these....years I ..took ..you..for...grant.ted. I always...need.ed...you...though...I never...said it. Is ..it..too..late..now?" He looked at her and grinned.  
"It's never too late for you." He took her hand. "Hey you wanna go for a walk."  
"Why not." He helped her up and wrapped her arm in his. He felt sturdy against her.   
"Come on, I'll show you around some."  
  
  
She watched as they left. A scowl formed upon her features.  
"Hey, they're probably just talking." Harry offered. Her face softened to it's normal serious look as she looked at him. "Hey, Katy wants to sit on her aunties lap. Don't you." He lifted the little girl from his lap to hers. She had held the child before, and was starting to get used to it, though it still felt akward. Seven looked at the child.  
"Hello." She said. The baby laughed, but she did not know why. She did not say anything funny. Of course she refused to talk to the child as the others did, in a childish tone, and always repeating things in a high pitched way. Harry always laughed at her when she held the child.  
"You know, one day you'll have a kid and will act like we do. So you might as well start now."  
"I will not act as you do. Tuvok said he has never done that with his children."  
"Tuvok's a Vulcon, you're not." He laughed. Then suddenly they both sniffed the air as a foul stench wafted to their noses. "I think little Katy here needs her diaper changed." He looked at her.  
"I will not do it." She was very adamant.  
"Come on we'll do it together." And grabbing a bag of the baby's things they walked off to somewhere out of the way.  
  
  
"How come those two never got together?" Tom asked.  
"I don't think he could handle her." "Hey, some said I wouldn't be able to handle you."  
"And you still can't flyboy."  
"One can always dream."  
"It looks like Chakotay is straying."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Didn't you see him leave with the Captain? He seemed pretty happy with her, just leaving Seven alone like that and not saying anything to her."  
"The Captain know about them?"  
"Nope, I don't think he's told her. Just left that part out, I guess." She shook her head.  
"Do you think this whole thing is the best thing that has ever happened to us?"  
"No I think Katy is the best thing that has ever happened to us." He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Hey, that reminds me, she needs to go to bed."  
"Can't we let Uncle Harry and Aunt Seven do that."  
"I don't think Aunt Seven would like that very much." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along in the trail of Harry and Seven.  
  
"So do you like it here?"  
"It'sss....so...beautiful." She said as they shuffled along the cobblestone street.  
"How about tomorrow I take you to the beach? You haven't been there yet, have you?"  
"No." She could picture in her mind what it must look like. The clear blue waves breaking on shore, and the wind grabbing at her hair. If Voyager had never crashed here she would not be walking on a cobble stone street with Chakotay right now. Every day something made her happy they are here, and something made her regret it. Right now, is not a moment for regrets.  
"We should probably be getting back now."  
"No, I...would like...to go ...home now." Home. So many places.  
"Ok. I'll walk you." They strolled along talking about nothing and everything. She nodded at the people walking by.  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as they neared the door to her room. She smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. They still held scars from some minor burns. "Sleep tight." His hand slowly slipped out of hers as he walked away.  
  
Chakotay noticed everyone was going home for the evening and decided to check up on little Katy. He would imagine she would be getting ready for sleep, if she was not already. He walked up the stairs to Paris's doorway and heard a small akward laugh come from inside. There were voices coming from inside, and it wasn't Tom's or B'Elanna's. He followed the voices to Katy's room, and the door was open slightly. There he saw the backs of Seven and Harry. They were dressing the baby for bed.  
"You know, for such a smart person, you don't know how to dress a baby."  
"I am not used to such things."  
"Get used to it. One day you might have kids of your own."  
"I do not want any children."  
"You say that now. Just wait. The time will come. It's inevitable so you might as well face it now. Deep down you want a kid and you know it."  
"I do not know what you are talking about."  
"Okay Sev whatever you say." Harry chuckled. "So are you doing better now.'  
"I was not worse before."  
"Seven come on. I know what's going on with you. It's better if you talk about it. Get your feelings out and you'll feel much better. Now tell me the truth. Don't worry I don't bite, and I can keep a secret."  
"I have many feelings that I don't understand. I....I am confused."  
"About what." He said laying the baby down.  
"Chakotay and I."  
"What, you don't think he loves you anymore?"  
"He never loved me. He was just lonely."  
"Come on that's not true."  
"I see it in his eyes every day. When he looks at her, his eyes glow. He does not love me nor will he ever. It was just a matter of time."  
Chakotay turned and walked away, faced with the harsh reality of her words. He did not once think of her while he was with Kathryn. He had only been fooling himself at Seven's expense. What is he supposed to do?  
  
Let me know if you like it or not. I would so much appreciate it. 


	3. A new beginning

Well. the show and characters dont belong to me, but upn and the star trek creators, however the story is mine. no one has really reviewed this, but i got a raving review from a special friend, and that was enough to continue with my story. so hopefully someone out there will read and review this. maybe its good, maybe its not. maybe ill write more, maybe i wont. let me know what you think. is this futile? thank you and have a good day. =}  
  
  
  
"Look Seven I need to be honest with you."  
"Proceed."  
"I have to say I'm sorry. I guess I never really gave my whole self to you. It was wrong of me." He was holding her hand. She wasnt holding his. Though she never really did, because it still remained akward for her. He never really wanted to be her "teacher" and never really felt at ease with her. She just looked at him. Emotion only slightly rippled across her features.  
"I understand." Still, she just stood, rooted to the spot. He looked at her.  
"Are you sure."  
"I am fine." She raised her eyebrow. He was reminded of Tuvok. He sighed, and let go of her hands.  
"Okay. I'm sorry." He looked at her a second then walked away. Unsure of her emotions. Hoping he hadn't hurt her.  
  
Seven didn't understand the emotions that bubbled inside. She had been around people so long, yet still wasn't quite human yet herself. Even though now she understood more emotions than she had ever felt. She never really had an intimate relationship as they say, with Chakotay. Sometimes she wondered what it would really be like. Seven was not afraid of new things. Except maybe emotions. Still, she had a great deal of emotion towards Chakotay. She could feel pain.  
"Hey Seven, how ya doing?" Harry walked up behind her. Chakotay had talked with him and Tom about what he should do with Seven. So he knew she would need consoling.  
"I am fine." She still had not turned around.  
"It's ok if you cry. That's normal." She finally turned. Harry never realized how beautiful her eyes were, till now, when so much emotion was blazing in them. A few tears rolled down her cheek, otherwise you could not have noticed that anything was wrong.  
"I am fine." She stated.  
"Look Seven," he sighed. "Lets sit down and talk." They walked over to a bench under a tree. "I understand that you are confused about your emotions. Maybe you just need someone to pay attention to you, and you alone." he couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth. "You need to be able to function as the rest of us do. You act more Vulcan than human. Takin lessons with the Doc wasn't exactly what you need. You need human interaction. Studying us will get you no where unless you let yourself be part of the study. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She had only looked at him that whole time. She raised her eyebrow.  
"I believe I understand what you are trying to say." Her face didn't seem to change, no emotion showed.  
"Would you like it if I helped you. You know as your friend and all....." He trailed off, waiting for her to speak. He looked away. Rejection seemed immanent.  
"I would like that very much." He looked at her, somewhat stunned. "I would also....." She seemed to be searching for the words. "I would also like it if we could become more than friends." Her eyes probed his. The stern look upon her face unchanged. Harry was caught off guard. "I understand if you do not wish..."  
"No, I mean yes, I mean I would like it if we could be more than friends. But, are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes. I am certain." Harry couldn't believe what was happening to him. He smiled.  
"Ok. The first thing you have to learn is to smile. Lets take some time to practice this. It might take awhile."  
  
  
Chakotay watched them sitting there on the bench. Harry was a better man than he. Harry was willing to help Seven, rather than just pretending to help. Chakotay needed someone who expressed their emotions. He was too old to be teaching someone how to express their feelings. 'Well,' he thought, 'better get going. Kathryn's probably waiting.'  
  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, were going to need to work extra hard on that." The smile she made was small. Even so, it was beautiful. Though if she tried to make a big smile it was funny, becuase she looked so uncomfortable doing it. "So what did you and Chakotay do for a date."  
"We would have a picnic and we would talk."  
"Thats all you did?"  
"Yes that is all."  
"How about I make you dinner tonight?" He smiled. He wanted to grab her hand, but wasn't sure if he should.  
"That would be fine." Aww what the heck' he thought. He slowly moved his hand towards hers while never taking his eyes off hers. Her hand felt soft in his grasp. Her eyes jerked down to their hands. He took her hand in both of his. She seemed somewhat stunned. "Chakotay never held my hand like you are now." She said stoicly. Her face seemd to soften a little. But that could just be his wishfull thinking.  
"I promise I am not Chakotay."  
"Of course, you are Harry." Seven looked confused. Harry smiled.  
"You just come over for dinner tonight, and I'll show you Harry Kim." He stood up, not letting go of her hand. He smiled. "Let me see you smile just one more time." Her face lightened up with a small smile, and he felt as if he were going to die. Finally he let go of her hand and walked away. He had never been so confident in his life. And at the same time, so scared.  
  
Harry had candles lit all over the house. Tom and B'Elanna had come over earlier to help him make the place have a romantic feel. Tom had scavanged from the ship a radio from his collection of early earth relics, and he also had cd's. Harry never understood his fascination with outdated things, but since there was no computer, it was all he had. The candles were the only thing to light the room, and soft music played. The food was almost ready, and all he needed to do was to stop shaking. A sharp knock at the door startled him into reality. Harry tried to gather himself, then almost fainted as he opened the door. Seven stood there with a light blue slim fitting dress. Her hair was down, and slightly wavy. He couldn't find the words to say to her. He had to remember to breath.  
"Please, come in." He opened the door wider to let her pass, then shut it behind her. Harry was so stunned he forgot about the food. "Oh, I'll be right back." As he went to get the food on plates, Seven never moved. He came in and set the plates down. Then he went to Sevens chair and pulled it out. "Here." He said. She moved fluidly and sat in the chair. Harry almost stumbled over himself getting to his chair. "So, how do you like it?"  
"It is very nice." That little smile of hers appeared. Harry's heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
"Aren't these candles dangerous?" She asked looking at the million of candles spread around the room.  
"Don't worry." He smiled, and picked at his food. What is he going to say to her. Looking up he saw her eating. So perfect. He found himself staring at her lips. When she noticed, he quickly averted his attention to his plate. Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but noticed that Seven was suddenly standing next to him.  
"Would you like to dance?" She asked. He had originally planned on himself asking that question, but he really didn't care. Of course he was also not very good at dancing.  
"It would be my pleasure." He couldn't contain the smile on his lips. That fact that she was taller didn't once enter his mind. He just looked into her eyes, lost. So much time passed it seemed like seconds to him though. A dream that couldnt be real. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her soo badly.  
"I must go now." She turned and walked out leaving Harry stunned, motionless. What the heck?  
  
  
"Captain?"  
"Please call me Kathryn."  
"Ok, Kathryn if I may have a word with you?"  
"It would be my pleasure Grand Dak."  
"Please, in my office." She followed him.  
"Have a seat." She sat down and smiled at him. "I see you have recovered nicley."  
"Except for the limp."   
"Yes, well I have something I feel I must tell you."  
"Please, go on."  
"While I have enjoyed your crews addition to my village, I think there is something I should tell you. My scientists, while not being as advanced as yours, have been working on a device."  
"Yes, what sort of device?"  
"A device to change time as we know it."  
  
Ok, so is it bad, or is it a disaster? 


End file.
